


Queen Youtube AU

by CrazyEyebrows



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Based on GC, Cat, Cats, FUCK, Freddie Mercury Lives, Friendship, I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR THIS GUYS, Kitty - Freeform, Oops, Other, Queen - Freeform, Queen As Youtubers, SO SO MANY PROMPTS, We Die Like Men, YouTube, Youtube AU, chapter one took forever tho, egggg, family vlogger, gamer - Freeform, gaming youtuber, god ok im done tagging, hahaha god, how do write, how is this over 1000 words, im seeing borhap again today why am i doing this for you, its456am, meow, oh except first chapter john fucks with roger, prank youtuber, roger taylor fucks with brian may, ugh u better appreciate this guys, v unlikely, who knows maybe ill makle them boyfriends, why did anyone let me near anything ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyebrows/pseuds/CrazyEyebrows
Summary: This is mostly just for shits 'n giggles, don't take it seriously. A lot of these are little ideas I built apon that came up in a GC.The boys but youtubers. :)Freddie: Family Vlogger, Likes his cats, hates his roommates sometimes.John: Prank youtuber. Only pranks within his house, and they're usually pretty innocent, not meaning to hurt anyone. Think david dobrik.Roger: Gamer boy gamer. Loves games.Brian: Mostly just fools around with all three, falling back mostly on gaming with Roger. He does do his own stuff, but its all over the place.I didnt get inspired by another works/idea, If you build off of this, id love to see it!!!





	1. My BEST FRIEND tried to KILL ME??? NOT click bait!!!((PRANK GONE WRONG)) WTF ROGER: 6

John turns on his camera, and very slightly adjusts it before sitting back in his wheelie chair. It's evident that he has bandages all up his arms, pink Barbie ones that are obviously made for a child. There is a bigger bandage under his left eye. John sighs loudly. 

 "Hey guys. Today. Today is a special day. Today is the day that is specially designed for today. And the reason today's day is such a special day?" John laughs, crossing his arms. 

"Today we're getting back at Freddie. Not sure if you saw last weeks video, but here's a recap. About a month ago I pranked Freddie, locking him in his room from the outside while he had to take a piss. Last week, he tried to get back at me for it. Can you believe that? He put his cat in the bath with me and locked the bathroom door. But now... Now it is time for this to end. I could walk away, be the bigger person. Kill him by not giving him a chance to retaliate." There's a pause for dramatic effect, and then John grins darkly.

"But that doesn't get views, so instead I'm going to break Roger's Xbox and frame Freddie. Believe it or not, I've got some help today." Brian emerges from under the cut, face red and curls tucked up into a bun on top of his head. 

 "Jesus, any longer and I'd be dead. Hey guys. Bri here. Um. Yeah," He waves shortly, plopping himself down next to John on a stool. John rolls his eyes at his roommate, and cracks his knuckles.  
  
 "So here's the game plan. Me and Brian are-"  
  
 "Brian and I."

 "Brian and I are gonna get Roger out of this house, taking his and Brian's cars. Brian will call me, saying he forgot his wallet, and he's going to go back home to get it. Once there, hes going to fucking smash Rog's Xbox. Shit will ensue." John grins, seemingly happy at his game plan,

"And, Don't worry. You guys know I'm never one to hurt somebody who didn't deserve it. The main reason I chose Roger to be the butt of the prank, is because I actually got him.. This." John goes off screen, and soon comes back with a large box in hand.  
"It's a new Xbox. I think he'll like it, Don't you Bri?" Brian grins, a small blush coming to his face,

 "I really think he'll love it. Only reason I agreed to do this, really. Plus I don't mind seeing him loose his temper over nothing- when it's not at me." He helps John hide the box again, and John sits back in his chair.  


 "Okay guys. We'll see you tomorrow." John stops the recording, and saves it before turning off his camera. He looks at Brian, and a grin comes across his face. 

"I hope you're ready for tomorrow. Thanks for helping me with this." John plays with his fingers, right hand coming up to scratch at the back of his neck. Brian chuckles.

 "I am. And of course. I'm off to bed, Roger went a good hour ago and he's probably waiting for me. Goodnight, John."  
  
 "Night, Brian."

* * *

 

John wakes up bright and early the next morning, 6:00 AM according to his too-fast alarm clock he can't be bothered to fix yet. He adds it to the mental list of things to do when he picks up his phone and finds it's actually 5:52.

John showers, shaves, gets dressed up in his Sunday clothes, and makes some toast. Before he finishes even making this breakfast, however, Roger and Brian are coming out of their room. While Brian looks just as dapper as John, Roger is still in his red pajamas. 

 _Adorable,_ John absently thinks, smiling upon noticing the embroidered set of drumsticks on the chest.   
  
 "Roger, Aren't you going to get ready?" John asks, pretending to just be looking at his phone while he starts recording. Roger furrows his brows at John, and Brian makes his way to the coffee machine.  
  
 "Rog, I told you, we're going to church today." Brian grumbles something about Roger not listening, and sits down at the table where his newspaper waits for him. Roger only makes a quiet,

 "Oh, right." before going to get his own cup of coffee. John clicks his tongue,

 "Make sure to look good. We're meeting with my parents." John adds, and Roger nods.

 "When?"

 "You've got 15 minutes, actually." 

Roger jumped, obviously shocked,

 " _ **What?**_ " Roger is already starting to unbutton his shirt.   
  
 "You better hurry, Drum Boy." The other two just laugh as Roger rushes to his room, shedding clothes along the way. 

* * *

 

John adjusted his camera once again, now hidden in his lap, facing the drivers side. He's got a bundle of blankets in his lap, hiding it effectively. 

 "Right. What you just heard is just telling him about church. Except we'll never actually make it." John laughs, a snorting and small laugh.  The drivers door opens, and Roger comes into frame.

 "Bri's driving 'is own car. said something about needing gas before winter. Are you ready to rock 'n roll?" He asked, putting the key in the ignition.

 "Ready, Freddie." John smiled sweetly, though it couldn't be caught on camera. Roger backed out, and started driving.

 

About ten minutes into their drive, John's phone rings. He keeps filming Roger, and puts it on speaker.

 "Hello?"  
 "Hey, John. Just wanted to let you know, I'm on my way back to the house. I forgot my wallet, plus maybe I can convince Fred to come with now that he knows for certain Rog's gone." John said his goodbyes, and hung up. He barely suppressed his grin when he got a text a few minutes later.

 _'Hurry home.'_ Is all it read, and John relayed this information to the wannabe drummer. Roger only groaned and made a U turn in the nearest driveway.  

* * *

John made sure Roger exited the vehicle first, coming out right after him and checking the camera. He brings it with, holding it to his side.

There's a girlish shriek of terror.

John runs into the house quickly, holding the camera up to his face now.

"What the fuck happened?!" John hears Roger exclaim, and he snorts. He finally makes his way to Rogers room, where Roger is standing over the shattered remains of his Xbox. John couldn't stop laughing at this point,

"Oh my god! Did Freddie do that?" John tried putting the idea in the drummers head, but Roger doesn't take the bait. He stares at John, comes at him, and his nearly about to hurt his friend before a mass of black curls and white clothing pushes Roger away. Brian stands between the two, Roger screaming vulgarities at his friend, who made sure to record every moment. John fell on the ground, laughing to the point of nearly choking.

"You're dead, Deacon! Hear me? DEAD." Brian shushes him, and groans.  
"Oh my God Roger shut the fuck up it's an Xbox Jesus Christ. John- turn it off. OFF." Brian begs, and John doesn't stop laughing, failing to manage to stop the recording.

"Look- Babe- Babe stop- You can't kill him." John can't hear Roger, he's mumbling angrily now, and Brian still has him in a hold.  
"You can't kill him because he knows where your new Xbox. Oh- you like the sound of that?" Brian scoffs as Roger calms down, now confused.

"He what?"

"John has a new one for you. Jesus Christ." Brian ruins the surprise, though John supposes it's worth it. Roger starts crying, absolutely overcome, and this time Brian does let him run to John. Roger gets to his knees to bring him into a bear hug. John accepts the hug, camera falling to the side.

Brian watched as the two hugged it out, later setting up the new Xbox together and leaving Brian to clean up the mess. Freddie awoke later that afternoon, nearly howling in laughter at the footage he was given to look at. 

John sat alone later that night for hours, editing the video all in one go. He laughed along with the footage the same as Freddie had and finished it before midnight.

 

My BEST FRIEND tried to KILL ME??? NOT click bait!!!((PRANK GONE WRONG)) WTF ROGER: 6


	2. MY BEST FRIENDS BROKE MY CAMERA! WTF ROGER: 7 (cheese on toast tutorial :])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short, but sweet :)

 John carefully set his tripod up in the kitchen, and put his new fancy camera on top. He made sure everything he needed was on the counter, and pressed the button to start it up.

 “Hey guys, John. I hope you’re having a good day. Today we’re doing something a little different, more like Brian would do, I guess.” He notices Roger walk into the kitchen, out of shot. Surprisingly, he stays quiet. John is suspicious, but continues.

 “I’m teaching you how to make cheese on toast. Not  _ ANY _ cheese on toast- the BEST you’ll ever have. Homemade bread, and the best cheese. Lets fucking do it.” Roger clears his throat.   
  
 “Are you planning on us paying rent this week?” John furrows his brows, but realizes and gives a small, ‘Oh,’

 “Homemade bread, and the best cheese. Let’s get into it.” He repeats, and Roger gives a thumbs up. Roger sits down on the end of the counter that isn’t in frame, and John sighs.

 Throughout the progression of his video, Freddie came in, who sat at their little dining table to read the newspaper. Brian came as well, leaning against the wall and drinking a cup of coffee he had gotten from the stall over at Kensington. 

 “... And there we have it, oh I better end this video quick. It looks so good!” John laughs, a fake, but adorable giggle. “That’s how you make the  _ best  _ cheese on toast you’ll ever eat, in your  _ life _ . Thanks for watching!” John smiles widely, and just as he’s about to turn off the camera,

 “Get FUCKED!” Roger shouts, and John grimaces.

 “Fuck off! I was nearly done, you wanker!” He shouts back, and while Roger snickers,

 “Don’t talk to my boyfriend that way!” Brian adds, and Roger points at him in agreement, giving John a look.

 “Will you ALL shut the fuck UP I’m nursing the worst hangover, Dears.”

 “Oh shut the fuck up Fred! We all are!” 

 “Brian that’s MY boyfriend! You fucking hypocrite!”

 “Me? The hypocrite?” There’s a large crash, and the camera goes black. 

 “Oh shit Rog! If it’s broken you’re buying me a new one!”

 “Oh fuck off it’s not broken!”   
  
 “It landed in the sink!” 

 “SHIT”

 

And then the video ended.

 

John sat at his desk, video imported to his computer, and he got ready to edit. He then decided, no, this would be best raw.

 

_ “MY BEST FRIENDS BROKE MY CAMERA! WTF ROGER: 7 (cheese on toast tutorial :]) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindof a.. different format? not really? im still figuring this whole thing out, pls enjoy anyway <3

You light up when a notification pops on your phone, showing that your favorite creator has posted. You hastily grab headphones and click the video, titled,

_Regarding The Rumors. Bri._

 

 "Hello everyone! Bri here." Brian waves, himself and what you can only assume is his room in frame. It's clean, organized, and you can see a bed with black sheets in the corner. Brian continues,

 "Today I will be joined with Roger, though he's currently out. I figured I could get started with you first, and introduce what we're doing today. It's a... serious video- compared to others we've done in the past, anyway." Brian runs his hand through his mess of a head of hair, pulling it back with a soft sigh. "Basically... I'm sure you've all seen by now, that there was... a certain video to come out. It's been taken down now, thank god, but plenty of you saw- enough to where we found we must address it." The door slams open, and in it's place you can see the short blonde. Roger pulls off his shades, only to reveal a second pair of shades underneath. He hooks the first pair in his half-open Hawaiian shirt.

 "Hey Rogerinas." Roger walks closer, his top half being cut off frame before he sits down next to Brian. "Good morning Brian." Roger huffs, taking off his other set of shades and throwing them on the bed.

 "Rogerinas?" Brian scoffs, and Roger stretches in his seat.

 "Well yeah. They seem to have really taken to me in drag... so..." Roger shrugs, and Brian sighs.

 "... Anyway. Yes, um- okay. Regarding the... um... the..." Roger cracked his neck, humming affirmatively.

 "Hot sex we had," Roger provides.

 "Yes the- wait, wait, what?" Brian grimaces, face turning red.

 "We fucked." Roger reiterates, and Brian rolls his eyes dramatically. 

 "Well, yes, maybe so but there's no reason to be so-"

 "I suck his dick."

 "Please stop." Brian begs,

 "He eats my ass."

 "Oh my god."

 "We're grown men and we have sex together. If anything, you should all be using this as an opportunity to fix your fanart and fanfiction and shit. Brian would never 'caress me softly,' fuck off. We have rough,"

 "Please-"

 "Hard-"

 "Roger."

 "Hot sex. Consistently. As we are partners. Is that it, Brian?" At this point, Brian has his head in his hands. It makes him a few moments, but he nods with a sigh, rubbing forcefully into his eyes.

 "Perfect, Rog." Roger gives a thumbs up.

 "See you, whores." Roger laughs, and the video cuts to a link promoting their merchandise, which happens to be them in drag on just about everything. 

 


End file.
